callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Zombie
Les Zombies sont le résultat d'une tentative de création de supersoldat avec l'élément 115, ils sont les principaux antagonistes du mode Zombies présent sur Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''et Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Origine Bien que l'origine des zombies reste la plus souvent floue, divers incidents qui ont mené à la création des zombies peuvent être trouvés via des messages radio trouvés dans diverses cartes. Il semblerait que l'élément 115, un élément présent dans les météores et peut être utilisé afin d'améliorer les armes, peut réanimer les cellules mortes. Un météore contenant cet élément est montré dans la carte Shi No Numa, à l'extérieur d'une des zones marécageuses. Des fragments de météorites peuvent être vus sur Kino Der Toten, Call of the Dead et Shangri-La, ils peuvent également être vus sur la lune. Les premiers signes des zombies étaient en France, pendant la première Guerre Mondiale, entre 1917 et 1918, quand le Groupe 935 découvrit une source abondante d'Élément 115 près de Verdun. Le Dr Ludvig Maxis voulait travailler sur l'élément 115 a des fins médicales et sociales mais n'avait pas les fonds nécessaires, pour se faire il décida de travailler pour le parti Nazi qui lui permettrait, une fois la guerre terminée, de financer ses recherches. Tout en travaillant avec l'élément 115 à la production de nouvelles armes et téléporteurs, le Dr Ludvig Maxis, un scientifique, découvrit que cet élément avait la capacité de ramener les morts a la vie. Le parti nazi voulu évidement utiliser cet avantage a des fins militaires. Malheureusement, cette arme ne pouvait pas être contrôlée. Edward Richtofen, l'assistant du docteur Maxis, est révolté quand il apprend la nouvelle. Un jour, Maxis a utilisé le chien de sa fille Samantha, Fluffy (qui était enceinte), en tant que sujet de test pour son téléporteur. Malheureusement, quelque chose a horriblement mal tourné et Fluffy a été transformé en Chien de l'Enfer Après cet événement, son assistant, Richtofen, verrouilla Maxis et Samantha dans la salle avec le téléporteur et Fluffy. Sachant que les téléporteurs de Maxis n'étaient pas au point il espéra que cela tue celui-ci ainsi que sa fille. Malheureusement pour lui le téléporteur les emmena sur la station griffon, sur la lune. Apeurée Samantha se réfugia dans la grande pyramide qui s'était ouverte. Lorsque le groupe 935 demanda a Maxis de calmer sa fille, celui-ci lui dit au contraire de tuer toute les personnes qui composaient le groupe. Maxis fut tué par la suite. Les Chiens de l'Enfer sont des chiens qui apparaissent à la fois dans Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops et Call of Duty: Black Ops II, comme un type spécial d'ennemi séparé des zombies normaux. Ce sont de vicieuses et meurtrières créatures qui apparaissent sur Shi No Numa, Der Riese dans World at War ainsi que dans Black Ops, sur Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade et encore dans Black Ops II sur Green Run en survie dans la Ville, dans le Dépôt et dans la Ferme (Parties Personnalisées seulement). Un grondement de tonnerre et une note de guitare se font entendre au début d'une manche de Chiens de l'Enfer et l'Annonceur démoniaque dit: «Donnez-moi leurs âmes!" (après le premier Chien de l'Enfer apparu sur World at War). Sur ces mots, la carte devient brumeuse. Ce sont les chiots de Fluffy, chien de Samantha que Maxis à transformé en chiens de l'Enfer. Ils possèdent la capacité de se téléporter (mais l'utilisent seulement pour apparaître sur la carte), et ils apparaissent avec un coup de foudre. La terre gronde quand un Chien de l'Enfer apparaît à proximité. Ils sont plus faibles en termes de puissance d'attaque et de santé que les zombies normaux, mais ils sont aussi beaucoup plus rapide et peuvent apparaître n'importe où sur la carte, plutôt que dans des positions fixes. Après la manche 16 sur Der Riese, Les Chiens de l'Enfer apparaîtront, mais ils apparaîtront toujours seuls aux 3 à 5 manches. Lorsque le dernier Chiens de l'Enfer de la manche est tué, il donnera un bonus de munitions max. Quand une manche de Chiens de l'Enfer se termine sur Der Riese et Kino der Toten, un petit morceau de music est entendu. La même chose vaut pour les manches du Voleur du Pentagone sur "Five" et les manches de Singes de l'Espace d'Ascension. Les cartes «Five» et Kino der Toten, de Call of Duty: Black Ops, disposent d'un nouveau type de zombie appelé ''Crawler. Les Crawlers sont un type de zombie qui marchent à quatre pattes et qui n'ont pas d'yeux. Ils émettent un nuage de Nova 6 en cas de décès, sauf s'ils sont tués par un Ray Gun, Thundergun, des explosifs ou des couteaux. Apparemment, les Crawlers étaient une expérience ratée de Ludvig Maxis, selon le Dr Edward Richtofen. Dans Dead Ops Arcade, les zombies ont les yeux rouges. Ascension dispose de son propre zombie spécial, les Singes de l'Espace. Ce sont des singes du Programme spatial de l'Union soviétique qui sont entrés en contact avec l'élément 115 quand ils ont été envoyés sur la lune. Dans le jeu, ils apparaissent par crash d'atterrisseur. Quand une manche de Singes commence, la carte se transforme en jaune, puis en orange foncé, une sonnerie d'alarme se fait entendre, et le programme de la base dit : "Attention, intrusion détectée. Tout le personnel de sécurité en alerte." Les Singes de l'Espace apparaîtront et essayeront de voler les atouts du joueur en attaquant les machines boisson atout. Si le joueur est trop proche d'un singe, il libèrera un gaz altérant la vision et les mouvement. Ils peuvent également causer des dégâts aux joueurs directement. S'ils sont tous morts avant même de pouvoir toucher une machine, ils laisseront tomber un bonus Boisson Aléatoire (ce qui donne au joueur un atout gratuit) en plus de Munitions Max. Dans Call of the Dead, George A. Romero apparaît comme un zombie spécial qui suit les joueurs proches. Il va suivre en permanence les joueurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué. Il est très difficile de le tuer en raison de sa santé extrêmement élevée, et quand il est blessé (ou qu'il touche un joueur), il commencera a courir. On peut le calmer en l'entraînant dans l'eau ou temporairement avec le V-R11. Mort Instantanée et Bombe sont complètement inutiles contre lui, et il va tout simplement rire lorsqu'il est frappé par une bombe nucléaire. Il peut également émettre un cri spécial qui fait que tout les zombies proches se mettront à courir très rapidement. Les zombies proches peuvent absorber l'électricité émise par le projecteur qu'il utilise comme arme, et l'utiliser pour assommer le joueur lors d'un contact. Quand il meurt (à force de tir ou à coup de V-R11 amélioré), il donnera le bonus Machine de Mort et la Boisson aléatoire. Si le joueur qui l'a tué a effectué le secret des personnages originaux coincés, il donnera la Wunderwaffe DG-2. Toutefois, il n'est pas définitivement mort, et il réapparaît à nouveau après deux manches. Dans la carte Shangri-La, les zombies sont des citoyens, des zombies femelles apparaissent également pour la première fois. Les singes zombie apparaissent pour la première fois et entrent dans la carte quand un bonus apparaît. Ils prennent ensuite le bonus sur le dos et le modifie. Il faut les tuer avant qu'ils ne quittent la carte ou le joueur perd le bonus. Si le joueur prend le bonus avant que le singe ne le prenne, le singe va le chasser et le frapper avant de partir. Deux types de zombies apparaissent également dans Shangri-La: le Zombie Napalm et le Hurleur. Le Zombie Napalm marche extrêmement lentement et quand il arrive près d'un joueur ou est tué, il explose et laisse une flaque de Napalm où il était, tuant les zombies. Les zombies hurleurs sont extrêmement rapides et vont essayer d'aveugler le joueur quand ils l'atteignent. S'ils sont tués, tous les zombies qui l'entourent seront tués avec lui. Dans Moon, les Crawlers ont encore mutés en Zombies Phasing, qui sont capables de se téléporter sur de courtes distances à des vitesses rapides. Le Zombie Astronaute apparait également et possède une santé très élevée. Quand il atteint un joueur, ils le téléporte et lui vole un atout. Lorsque tué, il explose et propulse les joueurs en arrière et tue les zombies dans le périmètre. frame|Deux zombies (normal à gauche, incinéré à droite) dans la carte [[TranZit courant au ralenti.]]Dans Green Run, Nuketown Zombies et Die Rise, les zombies sont maintenant devenus plus nombreux et ont maintenant les yeux bleu dû au contrôle de Richtofen. Dans Green Run, en mode TranZit, l'Avogadro, zombie électrique, apparaît après avoir activé le courant, et lance des décharges de haute tension sur les joueurs, pouvant mettre à terre un joueur sans Mastodonte. Dans cette même carte, les Denizens (Ou aussi habitants de la forêt) apparaissent si l'on s'aventure dans la brume et griffent avec hargne le visage du joueur, occasionnant des blessures et le ralentissement du joueur concerné, si le joueur va sous un lampadaire vert avec, la créature s’enfuira en créant un téléporteur. Dans Die Rise, il y a une nouvelle mutation des zombies Crawler mais cette fois-ci appelé Minion (serviteur). Ils apparaissent toutes les 5 manches environ comme les Chiens de l'Enfer, Richtofen dira "Donnez-moi leurs âmes." en début de manche, la différence avec les Crawlers de Black Ops, premier du nom est qu'ils ont les mains palmé et d'autres vêtements en lambeau et donne un bonus Boisson aléatoire si les joueur n'ont ni tiré ni lancé de grenade pour les tuer. Dans cette même carte, certains zombies portent les uniformes de combat de la SDC, ils sont donc légèrement plus résistants. Dans Mob of the Dead, les zombies ont maintenant les yeux rouges et sont contrôlé par une personne inconnu . Sur cette carte, il y a un nouvel ennemi appelé Brutus qui détruit les machines des atouts et les fenêtres barricadé. Il y a aussi des chiens qui mangent les zombies qui ont étés tués par le joueur, au bout de six zombies, le chien disparaît (quand les 3 chiens sont nourris, vous pourrez prendre le Thomahawk Infernal et en Lutte le seul chien est celui de l'Unité et quand il est nourrit un bonus vert sort du trou en dessous de celui-ci). Certains zombies portent un costume de gardien, d'autres de prisonnier et sont empêtrés dans des barbelés ou des lames. Dans Buried, le joueur peut avoir un nouvel ami : Le "Géant", mais le vrai ennemi spécial de la carte sont des "Fantômes", qui voleront 2000 points au joueur qui se fait toucher et s'il a 0 points, elles peuvent les blesser. Elles apparaissent dans le manoir hanté, mais peuvent parfois vous suivre dans le reste de la carte, mais ne sont pas difficile à tuer. On peut gagner aussi un atout gratuit en tuant un fantôme hors du manoir, mais qu'une fois toute les 2 manches. Les zombies sont des cowboys. Dans Origins, les zombies et les Soldats Panzer ont les yeux oranges, sauf les zombies Templiers qui n’apparaissent que dans les grottes et les zombies d'Agartha qui n’apparaissent que en activant un générateur et dans la Crazy Place, qui ont les yeux bleu. Les zombies d'Agartha attaqueront les générateurs après les avoir tous activés et lâcheront un Munition Max après leur mort. Les Zombies (même s'ils sont différents) apparaissent aussi dans Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, ils sont munis d'Exosquelette et sont compris dans les DLC. Les Zombies spéciaux Tandis que les zombies présentent une grande variété de caractéristiques et de comportements en fonction de leur location, un mort-vivant peut se révéler être un monstre presque entièrement différent. Certains ne sont même pas des humains avant leurs "mutations". Les variantes de zombies sont : *Les Chiens de l'Enfer *Les Crawlers *Le Voleur du Pentagone *Les Singes de l'espace *George A. Romero *Les Singes Zombies *Le Zombie Hurleur *Le Zombie Napalm *Le Zombie Astronaute *Les Habitants de la forêt *L'Avogadro *Les Minions (ou serviteur) *Brutus *Les Fantômes *Les Soldats Panzer *Le Veilleur Corrompu Santé La santé des zombies augmente considérablement au fil des manches en augmentant leur résistance aux armes. Ils possèdent 150 points de vie à la première manche, et gagnent 100 PV à chaque manche jusqu'à la manche 10, puis ils gagneront 10% de leur niveau de vie à chaque manche. Histoirehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vglYy8W5hBU Résumés vidéos : Par Kenshin9977 ou par PxL Toute histoire a un commencement. La nôtre débute au début des années 30 et n’aurait jamais vu le jour sans le Dr. Ludvig Maxis. Physicien,chercheur et philanthrope, il forme le groupe 935 : une équipe de recherche internationale, créée dans le but de développer des inventions pratiques à but humanitaire. Le groupe 935 compte atteindre cet objectif grâce à l’élément 115, récemment découvert, dont les propriétés défient l’imagination. Cet élément n’existe pas sur terre – exception faite des météores qui en sont composées. Les louables intentions du groupe 935 souffrent malheureusement très vite d’un cruel manque de moyens financiers. Afin de remédier à ce problème, Maxis décide de signer un contrat avec le parti Nazi, mais sans en informer ses collaborateurs. Ledit contrat concerne le programme « Wunderwaffe » qui a pour but de créer des armes révolutionnaires alimentées par l’élément 115 et qui serviront les puissances de l’Axe. Maxis espère qu’après la guerre, les fonds récupérés suite à la victoire de l’Allemagne mettront le groupe en bien meilleure posture pour poursuivre sa mission humanitaire originelle. Après avoir récupéré une certaine quantité de 115, Maxis entame sur la base de Der Riese – Le Géant – près de Breslau, une série de tests ayant pour but de maîtriser le transfert de la matière – autrement dit la téléportation. Alors que la majorité des tests se soldent par des échecs, l’assistant de Maxis, le Dr. Richtofen, et un autre scientifique du groupe 935, le Dr. Schuster, réalisent le même genre d’expériences de leur côté et réussissent à téléporter avec succès une noix à l’aide d’une quantité infime d’élément 115. Quand Richtofen en parle à Maxis, ce dernier, piqué dans son orgueil, se montre méprisant vis-à-vis des résultats obtenus par les scientifiques et leur reproche de ne pas travailler aux tâches qui leur ont été assignées. Il reconnait cependant qu’un progrès a été réalisé, mais prédit qu’ils ne réussiront pas à téléporter un organisme vivant avant la fin de la guerre. Richtofen, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi Maxis envisage la guerre le questionne sur ce point. Ce dernier lui révèle alors la teneur du contrat signé avec le parti Nazi. Richtofen réalise alors, choqué, que Maxis a perdu de vue ses objectifs et que des scientifiques du monde entier œuvrent dans l’ignorance de l’identité de leur commanditaire. À terme, Maxis ne risque-t-il pas de s’approprier tout le mérite de la découverte? Conscients de ne pas bénéficier de l’aval de leur supérieur hiérarchique, Richtofen et Schuster continuent pourtant leurs recherches sur le téléporteur. Au bout d’un mois, les deux scientifiques ont si bien avancé que Richtofen se propose comme cobaye à la téléportation. Malheureusement, au lieu de réapparaître dans la zone de réception prévue, il se retrouve dans des sortes de catacombes situées sur la Lune, face à un mystérieux dispositif pyramidal, le MDP. Lorsqu’il touche le dispositif, il reçoit une décharge et commence à entendre des voix dans sa tête. Il se mettra alors progressivement à développer des troubles d’ordre schizophrénique. La pyramide téléporte alors le docteur en pleine jungle et dès son arrivée, celui-ci est poursuivi par des indigènes. Richtofen n’a pas seulement voyagé dans l’espace, il a également voyagé dans le temps, et se retrouve désormais plusieurs siècles en arrière. Il parvient à se faire adorer par les autochtones et découvre une civilisation connue sous le nom de Vril-Ya, des extraterrestres qui ont échoué sur la Terre et ont élu domicile au centre de la planète. La jungle dans laquelle se trouve Edward constitue un passage vers leur royaume : Agartha. Après avoir acquis de nombreuses connaissances sur les différentes technologies de cette civilisation, il met au point un dispositif basé sur les éclipses qui lui permet de revenir à son époque de départ. De son côté, Schuster, après trois semaines de disparition de Richtofen, est de plus en plus inquiet. Il est sur le point de démonter le téléporteur quand son acolyte revient à Der Riese, porteur de toutes les découvertes qu’il a faites. Avec Schuster et d’autres scientifiques ralliés à leur cause, Richtofen consacre alors deux années de dur labeur à édifier une base sur la Lune, à l’insu de Maxis. Cette base lunaire, baptisée station Griffon, a été conçue dans le seul et unique but d’étudier l’étrange dispositif pyramidal. Richtofen déclare avoir appris au travers des différents écrits des Vril-Ya que ce dispositif est un portail vers une autre dimension nommée l’Ether, sorte de royaume divin mentionné dans la mythologie grecque. Le Dr. Richtofen, dont la mentalité a profondément évolué en deux ans, est désormais obsédé par l’idée de s’emparer du pouvoir de la pyramide, sans doute à cause des voix qu’il entend incessamment à l’intérieur de sa tête. Il a beau connaître la fonction du MDP, il en ignore en revanche le mode de fonctionnement. Il charge donc Schuster ainsi que le supérieur de ce dernier, le docteur Groph, de comprendre comment activer le dispositif, tout en continuant à faire croire à Maxis qu’ils travaillent sous ses ordres… Alors qu’il a la ferme intention de le tuer ainsi que sa fille, toujours guidé par les voix. Schuster et Groph mettent du temps à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de la pyramide et Maxis et Richtofen mettent ce temps à profit pour développer le projet Wunderwaffe. Ils créent ainsi la Wunderwaffe DG-2, une arme capable de tirer un arc électrique d’une intensité de 200 000 ampères et qui se propage aux éléments conducteurs dans un rayon de 5 mètres à partir de son point d’impact. D’autres armes sont produites par le Groupe 935, comme le Charognard du Dr. Harvey Yena ou le pistolet laser du Dr. Porter, fonctionnant avec des cellules froides atomiques alimentées par le 115. Maxis se concentre quant à lui sur les téléporteurs dans l’espoir d’en fabriquer pour la Wehrmacht et de faciliter les déplacements des forces allemandes. Les premiers tests échouent, les sujets test se retrouvant réduits à l’état de chair informe. Mais l’alimentation des armes et des téléporteurs n’est pas la seule propriété intéressante de l’élément 115 : il permet aussi de ramener les morts à la vie. Maxis effectue alors des recherches sur le contrôle des zombies dans un théâtre abandonné de Berlin afin de contrôler les morts-vivants, et dans l’espoir de présenter le résultat de ses travaux aux hauts dignitaires nazis. Dans un avant-poste de Sibérie, Edward Richtofen teste de son côté l’élément 115 sur des sujets vivants. Il conduit ses expériences sur Takeo Masaki, Nikolaï Belinski et un cobaye mexicain, Pablo Marinus. Après avoir accidentellement tué Pablo au cours d’une expérience, Richtofen le remplace par Tank Dempsey, chef d’une équipe de reconnaissance des Marines qui avait été envoyée pour sauver le docteur Peter McCain, un espion de l’OSS ayant pour mission d’infiltrer le groupe 935. L’équipe de reconnaissance devait libérer McCain d’un asile berlinois mais tous ses membres ont été tué par des zombies – sur ordre de Richtofen afin d’éviter tout risque d’espionnage – et Dempsey en est l’unique survivant. Les tests de Richtofen affectent le comportement des sujets en amplifiant leur principal trait de caractère. Dempsey devient ainsi extrêmement violent, Takeo, qui récite souvent des proverbes japonais, devient ultra zen et Nikolaï devient incapable d’agir s’il n’a pas sa dose de vodka. Les expériences ont également pour effet d’effacer de la mémoire des sujets tout souvenir récent, ce qui fait qu’ils oublient au fur et à mesure les expériences que Richtofen leur fait subir. Alors que ce dernier a déjà mis au point ses téléporteurs depuis longtemps, Maxis s’évertue encore à y parvenir. Frustré par ses échecs et pressé de parvenir à un résultat, il utilise en guise de cobaye la chienne qu’il a offerte à sa fille Samantha, Fluffy. L’expérience se solde une fois de plus par un échec. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d’être tuée, la chienne a été zombifiée. Samantha vient trouver son père pour le questionner au sujet de la disparition de Fluffy et Maxis tente désespérément d’éloigner sa fille du laboratoire où se trouve la chienne zombie. Richtofen saisit alors l’occasion pour mener son projet à bien, et enferme Maxis et sa fille avec l’animal démoniaque. Il active ensuite le téléporteur dans l’espoir de faire disparaître Samantha et Maxis. Sans que Richtofen ou Maxis le sachent, le téléporteur fonctionne pour Samantha, qui se retrouve sur la Lune. Prise de panique, la fillette se réfugie dans le MDP, dont il est impossible de la faire sortir. Une fois informé des événements, Richtofen met les scientifiques en garde au sujet de la chienne zombie et leur demande de retrouver Maxis. Une fois retrouvé, celui-ci est chargé de rassurer sa fille. Après avoir présenté ses excuses à Samantha, en faisant mine de suivre les ordres proférés par le groupe 935, Maxis lui demande de tuer tous les traîtres du groupe 935. Cette requête lui vaut d’être immédiatement abattu, et Samantha décide alors de le venger en lançant les zombies, qu’elle contrôle depuis le MDP, à la poursuite de Richtofen et de ses alliés. Le Dr. Richtofen se retire alors dans une installation du groupe 935 située au Japon, afin de mettre au point un plan susceptible de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il emmène avec lui : Dempsey, Nikolaï et Takeo, pour qu’ils lui prêtent main forte et a pour projet de récupérer tout l’équipement lui permettant de contrôler les zombies. Pour ce faire, il emmène le groupe à Der Riese, devenu désert. Le groupe utilise le Wunderwaffe DG-2 pour surcharger le téléporteur, ce qui leur permet de voyager dans le temps. Ils se téléportent alors dans les années 60, dans le théâtre abandonné où Maxis voulait faire une démonstration du téléporteur et du contrôle des zombies aux dignitaires nazis. Au cours des vingt années traversées par nos protagonistes, un groupe de recherche soviétique a vu le jour. Il a pour mission de créer des armes plus puissantes que celles de l’armée américaine parmi lesquelles figure le canon éclair. Dans le cosmodrome soviétique, un scientifique du nom de Yuri Zavoyski est affecté au projet Mercury. Il y développe des trous noirs portatifs, mais par la suite est muté pour travailler sur l’envoi de singes dans l’espace. Cette mutation a été opérée sur la recommandation de Gersh, le responsable des recherches, car Yuri n’avait pas réussi à mener à bien la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, et que Gersh a décidé, du fait de ses compétences, de charger son neveu du projet Mercury. Yuri, furieux après Gersh et se sentant insulté d’avoir été affecté à ce qu’il considère comme une basse besogne en regard du projet Mercury, continue ses recherches de son côté. Un ours en peluche et des poupées russes attirent un jour son attention et il se demande ce qu’un enfant peut bien faire dans un endroit pareil. L’enfant en question est en réalité Samantha, qui va lentement guider Yuri sur le chemin de la folie. Et c’est dans un état de démence absolue que Yuri va réaliser le dispositif du projet Mercury. Il tend alors un piège à Gersh : il l’attire près du dispositif complété et l’active. Les zombies ont alors libre accès à la station et Gersh se retrouve piégé dans un trou noir. Quand il prend conscience de ce qu’il a fait, Yuri pousse un hurlement. Suite à ces événements, on ne retrouvera plus sa trace et il sera présumé mort. Richtofen et ses compagnons amnésiques rejoignent le cosmodrome abandonné et entendent l’âme de Gersh, qui leur demande de réparer le mécanisme Kasimir. Une fois toutes les réparations effectuées, l’âme de Gersh est délivrée. On peut dès lors se demander ce qui a pu inciter Richtofen, qui est d’ordinaire égoïste, à déployer autant d’efforts vis-à-vis du scientifique russe… Dans le même temps, le Pentagone enquête sur les découvertes réalisées par le groupe 935, car les armes du projet Wunderwaffe ont été déplacées dans des installations américaines. Alors que John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro et Richard Nixon négocient suite à la crise des missiles de Cuba, les zombies envahissent les lieux. Débordés face aux hordes de morts-vivants, ils décident d’appeler Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolaï et Richtofen en se servant de trois téléphones rouges du Pentagone. Ils sont à court de munitions et condamnés à mourir si personne ne leur vient en aide… Leur triple appel n’aboutit pas et les quatre personnages meurent, malgré leur détermination Dans le présent, George A. Romero tombe sur les recherches du groupe 935 dans le cadre de la préparation d’un film sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il décide de se rendre avec son équipe de tournage en Sibérie, près d’un navire abandonné. Peu après le début du tournage, l’équipe est attaquée par des zombies et Romero est enlevé par ceux-ci et zombifié. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo et Michel Rooker sortent indemnes de cette première attaque. Une fois réparé, le mécanisme Kasimir a surchargé le trou noir et envoyé nos protagonistes en Sibérie, où ils se retrouvent bloqués derrière une porte d’acier, dont les délivrent les célébrités rescapées du massacre zombie. Richtofen leur demande alors de l’aider à obtenir le bâton doré, un artefact Vril-Ya. Une fois cela fait et en guise de remerciement, le docteur leur fait don de la Wunderwaffe DG-2 pour les aider à lutter contre les zombies. On ignore ce qu’il est advenu des célébrités par la suite. On retrouve nos protagonistes à Shangri-La, un lieu mythique synonyme d’enclave paradisiaque, devenu cauchemardesque depuis que tous ses habitants se sont transformés en zombies. Le temple abrite une installation minière remplie d’élément 115, qui est à l’origine de cette transformation. Avant l’arrivée du groupe à Shangri-La, deux archéologues, Brock et Gary, s’y étaient rendus afin de prouver leurs théories sur Agartha. Au cours des fouilles, Brock réalise que le temple n’a pas été réalisé par une civilisation ancienne et que sa construction est au contraire tout à fait moderne. Il active ensuite accidentellement le voyage temporel, et lui ainsi que son acolyte périssent dans l’attaque de zombies qui s’en suit. En revenant dans le temps, le groupe parviendra à sauver les deux explorateurs des diverses morts qu’ils encourent. Lorsque les quatre protagonistes trouvent la Pierre de Convergence, elle se pose sur l’autel, où est gravé le nom de Richtofen et on comprend alors que ce lieu est en fait la jungle dans laquelle Edward avait été téléporté lors de son tout premier voyage. Les deux explorateurs se trouvent quant à eux renvoyés au moment de leur découverte du temple, ce qui signifie qu’ils sont coincés dans une boucle temporelle. Désormais en possession du bâton doré et de la Pierre de Convergence, le docteur peut enfin mener son plan à bien. Le groupe se rend dans la zone 51, afin de se téléporter sur la Lune, mais quand ils l’atteignent, nos héros découvrent qu’elle est déjà infestée de zombies. À cause de l’élément 115 présent sur la Lune, les scientifiques et astronautes qui y ont été envoyés en sont revenus zombifiés. Dans le même temps, sur un site d’essais nucléaires du Nevada, un groupe de scientifiques est victime d’une attaque de morts-vivants. Marlton Johnston, physicien et survivant, se voit contraint de s’enfermer dans un abri antiatomique. Des agents de la CIA et du CDC sont ensuite envoyés sur le site pour tenter une opération de sauvetage, et doivent affronter la horde de zombies qu’ils découvrent sur place. Sur la Lune, Richtofen demande au reste du groupe de démarrer le MDP. Lorsque l’appareil se met en marche, il s’ouvre et révèle la présence de Samantha Maxis. Le dispositif cryogénique a parfaitement conservé le corps de Samantha et l’a protégé de toute tentative d’intrusion. Richtofen se rend à un terminal d’accès pour alimenter le bâton doré, au centre duquel il a placé la Pierre de Convergence. On comprend alors que Richtofen a réparé le mécanisme Kasimir car il l’utilise comme antenne relai pour alimenter l’artefact Vril. Le Dr. Maxis tente cependant – en vain - d’empêcher le projet de Richtofen en lui bloquant l’accès au terminal. Richtofen est très surpris de voir son ancien supérieur, dont il croyait s’être débarrassé définitivement, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cela s’explique par le fait que l’âme de Maxis a été absorbée par le MDP, ou par Samantha, et qu’il se trouve désormais dans une dimension d’où il peut communiquer et interagir avec son monde via n’importe quel système électronique. Richtofen insère alors le bâton doré couplé à la pierre de convergence dans le cadran en façade de la pyramide, et échange son âme avec celle de Samantha, seul moyen dont il dispose pour s’emparer du pouvoir du MDP si quelqu’un d’autre le contrôle. Il pense avoir réalisé son noir dessein, mais c’était sans compter sur l’intervention du Dr. Maxis et de nos trois cobayes qui ont recouvré la mémoire. En effet, Maxis avait prévu un plan de secours au cas où Richtofen parviendrait à ses fins. Sous sa directive, le groupe lance trois missiles basés sur la Lune pour détruire le dispositif qui aurait permis à Richtofen de décupler son pouvoir. Malheureusement, les calculs de trajectoire ont été faits à la hâte et les missiles causent des dégâts considérables sur Terre. Nul ne sait ce qu’il advient des trois sujets test et l’âme de Samantha, à la mort du corps de Richtofen, se retrouve enfermée au royaume d’Agartha. Les missiles ont scindé la Terre et transformé les zones touchées en déserts de ruines. D’après les scientifiques du CDC, l’organisme américain de prévention des maladies, un élément pathogène est présent dans l’atmosphère, absolument partout à la surface du globe. Cet élément transforme la majeure partie de la population en zombies, et les survivants sont victimes d’effets secondaires, le plus dangereux étant la paranoïa. Ces survivants sont dès lors sollicités par Maxis et Richtofen. Maxis entre en contact avec eux par le biais de n’importe quel appareil électronique, et Richtofen communique avec ceux qui ont mangé de la viande de zombie, acte rendu fréquent par les conditions de survie dramatiques sur Terre. Tous deux veulent inciter les survivants à activer des tours à travers le monde, mais chacun veut que ce soit fait à sa manière, de façon à être le seul à pouvoir les utiliser. Tous deux prétendent évidemment agir pour sauver le monde et accusent l’autre de toutes les souffrances qu’endure l’humanité. Des clans se forment et l’affrontement est inévitable. Certains essayent d’empêcher Maxis de parler, d’autres décident de l’aider – et il en va de même avec Richtofen – mais presque tous périssent. Dans le même temps, Marlton Johnston, seul survivant du site d’essais nucléaires, rejoint Abigail Briarton, alias Misty, dans la ville abandonnée de Sanford, où ils découvrent deux autres survivants : Russman et Samuel J. Stuhlinger, qui ont récupéré un bus. Les quatre survivants sont contactés par Maxis, qui leur apprend que la ville se trouve au cœur d’un dispositif de polarisation nécessaire à ses plans. Richtofen contacte alors Samuel – seul des quatre à avoir mangé de la chair de zombie – et lui demande de déjouer les plans de Maxis en activant les tours à sa manière. Après l’activation de la tour, Richtofen téléporte les quatre survivants à Shanghai. La ville est réduite à l’état de ruines, et on voit dans le ciel des fragments de la Terre qui sont en orbite. Dans un bâtiment abandonné, Maxis parvient à reprendre contact avec les quatre protagonistes et espère prendre le contrôle de la deuxième tour, tandis que Richtofen fait du chantage à Samuel. Il menace de révéler au reste du groupe la raison qui fait que Samuel est le seul à entendre sa voix s’il ne convainc pas les autres d’activer la tour à sa manière. Une fois le deuxième dispositif de polarisation activé, le groupe entame un voyage qui durera plusieurs mois. Russman guide le groupe hors de la ville en ruines, puis à travers les restes de l’Europe et de l’Afrique afin de trouver la brèche ainsi que – peut-être – une explication à ces forces invisibles et mystérieuses qui les commandent. La brèche est un passage qui permet de contrôler l’énergie de l’Ether en se rendant à Agartha. La plus grande crainte de Richtofen est que Maxis parvienne à atteindre cette brèche. Dans le sud de l’Angola, Maxis réussit à contacter Russman, Samuel, Misty et Marlton, et les supplie d’activer la dernière tour en sa faveur. De son côté, Samuel reçoit un message identique de la part de Richtofen. Il existe deux versions de cette histoire. Dans l’une, nos personnages aident Maxis et activent les trois tours en sa faveur. Le portail menant aux pleins pouvoirs de l’Ether s’ouvre donc à ce dernier, et il a désormais le contrôle des zombies, faisant que le sort de la Terre repose entre ses mains. Il se rend alors à Agartha pour retrouver sa fille, Samantha, et révèle alors son vrai visage, en annonçant qu’il va détruire la Terre. Il punit aussi Richtofen, en enfermant son âme dans le corps d’un zombie, sur lequel Edward n’a aucun pouvoir. Dans l’autre version, le groupe des survivants prête main-forte à Richtofen. Ce dernier comble la brèche, emprisonne l’âme de Samantha à Agartha pour l’éternité, et anéantit celle de Maxis. Edward Richtofen peut désormais quitter l’Ether et prendre possession d’un hôte. Il choisit de contrôler Samuel, auquel il s’est attaché tout au long de leur parcours. Dans les deux versions, Samantha a de son côté trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps. Le seul souci, c’est qu’elle se retrouve dans un univers où elle n’a aucune existence. Cet univers est le même que celui d’où elle vient Samantha, mais la période est antérieure à sa naissance, puisqu’elle se retrouve à Verdun pendant la Grande Guerre de 1914. Dans cet univers, Maxis fait connaissance avec un tout jeune Richtofen et est immédiatement frappé par son intelligence et sa maturité. Mais Edward, très affecté par la mort de ses parents, ne peut se contenter du substitut paternel que Maxis aimerait être pour lui, et préfère les contacts qu’il noue au sein du groupe 935. Cet organisme de recherche est chargé de créer des armes qui assureront la victoire des forces allemandes. Dans son journal, Maxis confie ne plus pouvoir continuer à créer ce genre d’armes. Quand il contacte les forces alliées, Ludvig s’inquiète davantage de la réaction de Richtofen que d’être jugé pour haute trahison. En septembre 1917, le Dr. Maxis et le Dr. Richtofen conduisent des fouilles archéologiques dans les tranchées du nord de la France à la recherche d’un nouvel élément mystérieux, découvert pendant la période d’exploitation minière, parmi des ruines situées près du champ de bataille, en contrebas d’une colline. Ce nouvel et 115e élément sera par la suite répertorié comme étant le Divinium dans le tableau périodique des éléments. Le groupe 935 envisage d’utiliser le 115 comme source d’énergie pour le programme des armes de nouvelle technologie, et a installé une série de générateurs de conversion qui l’utilisent pour créer des champs d’énergie localisés. À leur grande surprise, les champs énergétiques ont fait surgir des portails qui conduisent à un monde souterrain et en laissent sortir des Templiers, un ordre pourtant éteint depuis plus d’un demi-millénaire. Après la découverte du 115, le Dr. Richtofen participe avec le groupe 935 à la création de quatre robots géants pour le compte de l’armée allemande. Au cours du développement du projet, il remarque des changements notables dans le comportement de Maxis, qui devient de plus en plus paranoïaque, et mentalement instable. Les symptômes s’aggravent au fur et à mesure que Samantha communique avec Maxis pour le supplier de la délivrer du royaume d’Agartha. Richtofen, agacé par ces constantes interférences dans leur travail, en vient à mépriser la voix invisible et à craindre pour la santé de son ami Maxis. La forte activité de l’armée allemande en France inquiète les forces alliées, qui se mettent à enquêter sur les activités du groupe 935. Choisi par l’empereur lui-même pour ses faits d’armes et sa victoire à la bataille de Moukden, le guerrier samouraï Takeo Masaki est chargé d’infiltrer le groupe 935 et de s’emparer de tous les plans d’armes pour le compte du Japon. Après la découverte des ruines, de nombreuses tentatives d’effraction de la chambre principale ont lieu, mais toutes échouent. Pour ouvrir la porte, il convient de réciter des chants anciens, qui sont reconstitués à l’aide d’un gramophone et de disques en 78 tours. Une fois les portails ouverts et franchis, Maxis découvre dans la chambre l’existence d’un dispositif créé par une civilisation ancienne, appelé « Bâton élémentaire » et qui altère l’énergie des pierres élémentaires. Comme ni le bâton ni les pierres n’ont été localisés, Maxis demande à Richtofen de concevoir quatre répliques des bâtons élémentaires, tout en continuant à chercher les pierres qui les composent. Quand Maxis lui expose sa théorie sur les bâtons élémentaires, Richtofen doute de sa santé mentale et pense que ces bâtons, ces pierres et Agartha ne sont qu’un mythe. Convaincu de la folie de son collègue, il projette d’en parler aux responsables du groupe 935. Samantha, qui communique de plus en plus souvent avec Maxis, tente de le convaincre qu’elle est la fille qu’il aura un jour, et Maxis lui-même commence à sérieusement douter de sa raison. Une nuit, une équipe de soldats affectée aux générateurs déclare avoir vu d’étranges silhouettes de émerger de la colline, et découvert beaucoup d’hommes morts ou disparus le lendemain matin. D’autres silhouettes surgissent, et elles se révèlent être des cadavres ranimés par l’élément 115. Le site est progressivement envahi par ces créatures. Les États-Unis dépêchent Tank Dempsey sur le site pour étudier le travail du groupe, faire un rapport sur les créatures et capturer le Dr. Richtofen. Dans le même temps, des guerres civiles se sont produites en Russie. Croyant les Allemands en possession d’une arme dangereuse, les Russes envoient Nikolaï Belinski rejoindre Takeo et Tank. Alors que les trois soldats sont en route vers le site, Richtofen tente de protéger l’esprit de Maxis. Pour l’empêcher de se transformer en zombie, il prélève son cerveau de façon à conserver son esprit vivant. À leur arrivée au site, les quatre héros se rencontrent et décident de mettre de côté les allégeances de leurs pays respectifs pour unir leurs forces et tenter de survivre à l’attaque que livrent zombies et robots contre le groupe 935. Ils sont à leur tour contactés par Samantha, qui n’aspire qu’à être libérée d’Agartha. Tank, Nikolaï et Takeo acceptent de lui apporter leur aide, tandis que Richtofen se concentre sur la fabrication d’un drone quadri-rotor de fortune, qu’il équipe du cerveau de Maxis. Finalement, les quatre protagonistes sont en mesure d’ouvrir le portail de l’Ether sous les ruines. Maxis rencontre enfin sa fille et Samantha est libérée d’Agartha. On voit alors Samantha jouer avec des zombies de plastique et des figurines en compagnie d’Edward enfant, dans une chambre. Eddie fait part à Samantha de son souhait : que les héros de leurs jeux soient réels. La fillette lui répond alors qu’il ne faut pas s’en faire, que son père a dit qu’il avait un plan, et une alarme retentit. Les deux enfants quittent alors la chambre en compagnie de Fluffy, pour se rendre au sous-sol. Nos quatre héros se séparent alors durant 2 années, afin de suivre le plan de Maxis. Takeo, Nikolaï et Dempsey vont tuer Richtofen dans le plus de dimensions parallèles possible, pour éviter que ces Richtofen ne viennent causer des problèmes dans le futur de leurs univers respectifs. Richtofen quant à lui, étudie les mondes parallèles ainsi que divers artefacts afin d'être en mesure d’accomplir le plan de Maxis, à savoir protéger les enfants. Richtofen par la suite, va essayer de réunir certains artefacts, et va passer ces deux années à les chercher. Malheureusement il n'en trouvera aucun, car il passera son temps à les chercher dans les mauvais endroits, et dans les mauvaises époques. Il s'intéresse notamment à quatre coordonnées qui semblent être importantes dans le plan de Maxis : Breslau en Allemagne, Stalingrad en Russie, Pohnpei dans le Pacifique et le Mont Tennen en Autriche. Chacune de ces coordonnées semblent être un point clé du plan de Ludvig. L’artefact que cherche Richtofen se trouve en fait à Morg-City, durant l’année 1944. Dans cette ville, quatre meurtres ont lieu à peu de temps d’intervalles. Nero Blackstone, un magicien, lance un couteau de lancer dans la face de sa femme, qui l’endettait, et maquille cet acte en accident. Floyd Campbell, un boxeur, cache des poings américains dans ses gants au cours d’un match, pour être sûr de gagner et d’empocher l’argent promis par un parieur, et tue son opposant sur le coup. Jessica Rose, une actrice, poignarde à coups de ciseaux un journaliste, qui menaçait de révéler au grand public sa liaison avec son producteur. Et enfin, Jackie Vincent, un policier corrompu, abat son collègue à bout portant lorsque celui-ci se rend compte des magouilles et pots-de-vin qui ont lieu dans la ville, dans lesquelles Jackie est bien évidemment impliqué. Nos quatre citoyens se retrouvent, une fois la nuit tombée, au Ruby Rabbit. Les trois hommes s’y rendent afin de se détendre en assistant aux danses de Jessica. Ils s’évanouissent tous les quatre mystérieusement, et se réveillent dans une ville infestée de morts-vivants, avec une marque sur la main. C’est alors qu’intervient le Shadowman, un vieil homme mystérieux qui leur explique qu’ils sont maudits et que leur univers court un grave danger, qui n’est évitable qu’en l’aidant au travers de divers rituel, en combattant les Veilleurs. Nos héros l’écoutent et accomplissent ce que demandait le Shadowman, à l’aide de la Clé d’Invocation qu’il leur confie. Mais une fois tous les rituels terminés, le Shadowman montre son vrai visage : il est en réalité un Apothicon – sorte de créature Lovecraftienne tentaculaire – et il n’a jamais eu pour intention de sauver leur univers. Au contraire, ils viennent de l’aider à ouvrir une brèche permettant à Arnie – un monstre géant – de commencer l’assimilation, et donc la destruction de leur univers ! Nos quatre protagonistes, comprenant leur erreur, s’allient aux Veilleurs, qui sont les protecteurs de la Clé d’Invocation et des dimensions, et qui sont chargés d’empêcher les Apothicons d’envahir les univers. Ils commencent donc par rendre leurs enveloppes charnelles aux Gardiens ainsi que leur puissance, en leur procurant les épées de résurrection et en se servant du livre de magie noire de Nero, le Necronomicon. Les Archon ayant recouvré leurs corps et leur puissance, réussissent, avec l’aide de nos quatre protagonistes, à enfermer le Shadowman dans la Clé d'Invocation. Ensuite, nos personnages vont se servir de leur malédiction, leur permettant de se transformer en bêtes tentaculaires, pour surcharger les rails du métro. Trois Archon – synonyme de Veilleurs - vont alors puiser l'énergie des rails surchargés afin d’en charger leurs épées, et ils vont concentrer tout leur pouvoir en un seul et unique point, qui va alors converger en un rayon laser destructeur, tuant Arnie. Une fois Arnie terrassé et le Shadowman emprisonné dans la Clé d'Invocation, les Gardiens donnent à nos quatre héros la Clé d'Invocation, pour leur permettre de quitter la cité corrompue. Malheureusement pour eux, il s’agit précisément de l’artefact que cherchait Richtofen, et celui-ci se téléporte dans la dimension, vole la Clé d'Invocation aux Veilleurs, et repart dans son univers, enfermant ainsi les quatre héros de Morg-City dans une boucle temporelle. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Maxis, tout en s’excusant, explique à notre petit grouper que la destruction de leur univers est impérative pour sauver les autres. Les quatre protagonistes de Morg-City meurent donc dans l’annihilation de leur dimension. Non loin de Breslau, le docteur Richtofen vient de téléporter Maxis et sa fille, croyant les tuer. Alors qu’il savoure sa victoire d’un rire diabolique, Takeo, Nikolaï et Dempsey entrent en scène, afin de l’arrêter. Les zombies ne tardent alors pas à investir les lieux, et nos trois protagonistes les repoussent tant bien que mal. C’est alors que quelque chose arrive dans le téléporteur. Le vieux Richtofen, curieux, décide de l’ouvrir, malgré les mises en garde des trois soldats. Il tombe alors nez-à-nez avec… Son double : le jeune Richtofen ! Alors que le vieux Richtofen ôte son couvre-chef pour se saluer, le jeune l’abat d’une balle en pleine tête. Il se penche alors sur le cadavre de son alter-ego dans un but inconnu, puis aide ses alliés à repousser les zombies. Richtofen contacte ensuite Maxis, à l’aide d’une balise placée sur les lieux, afin que celui-ci détruise le site. Nos héros se servent ensuite d’un robot géant pour fuir Breslau et poursuivre des membres du groupe 935 qui se rendent en Autriche, au château d’Howenwerfen. Dans le coffre du camion qu’ils poursuivent se trouve Dempsey 1.0, contenu dans une capsule cryogénique. Alors qu’ils sont sur le point de rattraper le camion, les soldats du groupe 935 leurs tirent dessus à l’aide d’un lance-roquettes, détruisant une jambe du robot et l’immobilisant. Nos héros, forcés de continuer à pied jusqu’au château, assistent impuissants au lancement de la fusée contenant la capsule de Dempsey 1.0. Mais Richtofen n’a pas dit son dernier mot, et, à l’aide d’une série d’étapes, il parvient à détourner le rayon Tesla pour détruire la fusée, et faire atterrir la capsule dans la cour du château, ainsi qu’un générateur Vril. Malheureusement, Dempsey 1.0 est hors d’atteinte en raison d’une protection électrique sur la capsule, activée à distance par le groupe 935. Le générateur est alors utilisé pour réveiller un Veiller, qui se téléporte sur la Lune afin de ramener le MDP dans les souterrains du château autrichien. Malheureusement, bien qu’il y parvienne, le Gardien se retrouve corrompu à cause du voyage, et devient hostile. Nos protagonistes n’ont alors d’autre choix que de l’affronter, le vaincre et poursuivre le plan de Richtofen. Edward place alors la Clé d’Invocation sur le MDP pour la charger, et s’en sert ensuite pour déverrouiller l’ordinateur commandant les fusées de la base. Les roquettes « New York » lancées, elles frappent et détruisent la Lune, tuant ainsi les membres du groupe 935, et libérant l’accès à la capsule du Dempsey plus vieux. Mais alors qu’ils s’avancent vers celui-ci, Richtofen use du pouvoir de l’artefact pour immobiliser ses compagnons. Face à leurs reproches, il explique que la Clé permet de conserver l’âme d’une personne, mais que ce n’est possible qu’à l’instant de la mort de la personne concernée. Dempsey entend raison, et décide d’ôter la vie de son double lui-même. Il lui dit simplement « Content de te voir, Tank » et coupe tristement le système de la capsule cryogénique, qui maintenait son alter-ego en vie. Edward se sert ensuite de la Clé d’Invocation pour capturer l’âme du Dempsey qui n’est plus. S'ensuit un voyage jusqu'à une île du Pacifique, Pohnpei, pour trouver le Takeo de cette dimension. Malheureusement, nos héros, qui s’étaient infiltrés sur un bateau japonais se rendant sur l’île, sont repérés et arrêtés. Alors que les soldats japonais ne veulent rien entendre lorsque Takeo leur dit qu’il est envoyé en mission par l’empereur lui-même et qu’ils menacent de tuer notre petit groupe, nos amis profitent d’un mouvement de bateau violent pour rapidement neutraliser les soldats au cours d’un affrontement court mais intense. Mais durant la bataille, la Clé d’Invocation est tombée des mains de l’officier japonais, et a roulé en direction de l’Océan Pacifique… Heureusement, Takeo la rattrape in extremis, mais les barils de poudres menacent de sauter, en raison de l’immolation d’un soldat japonais durant la confrontation. Nos quatre héros sautent, de justesse, dans le Pacifique, et se servent de morceaux de bois pour se laisser dériver jusqu’à Pohnpei. Une fois arrivés sur l’île, nos protagonistes récupèrent un artefact, le Crâne de Nan Sapwe, qui leur permet d’accéder aux machineries de l’ascenseur menant au sous-sol. Malheureusement, le système nécessite des engrenages, que notre groupe va devoir récupérer. Au cours de cette quête, ils tueront notamment une araignée géante, et feront exploser un avion en vol, tuant ainsi Brock et Gary sans le vouloir. Une fois les engrenages en leur possession, les quatre compères se rendent au sous-sol et y trouvent un Takeo ayant subi diverses mutations, si bien qu’il est agressif et semble être fait d’un mélange de bois et de spores, à la façon des autres mutants de l’île qui ont souffert des expériences de la Division 9, un groupe de recherche japonais qui n’a rien à envier au groupe 935. Après avoir vaincu Takeo, ce dernier retrouve forme humaine et discute avec son homonyme et cadet. Le jeune Takeo, interloqué quant aux personnes qui ont fait subir de telles ignominies à son double, se retrouve souffle coupé face à la révélation de Takeo 1.0 : ces ordres venaient de l’empereur lui-même. Le monde de Takeo s’écroule, mais il fait preuve d’un courage à toute épreuve et d’une détermination sans faille. Il explique à son aîné que, pour le bien de l’univers, il doit mourir. Masaki est sage, il accepte ce sort sans broncher, procédant à un seppuku traditionnel, aidé par son cadet qui lui sert de kaishakunin et le décapite pour ne pas qu’il souffre. Une fois cela fait, Richtofen se sert de la Clé d’Invocation pour capturer l’âme du Takeo défunt. Alors que Dempsey parle à Nikolaï de ce qu’il a à faire à présent, Edward l’interrompt et explique qu’ils ont quelque chose à faire avant cela. Après quoi, nos amis utilisent un portail pour se rendre dans une destination qui nous est inconnue, et reviennent avec chacun deux fioles de sang, excepté Richtofen qui en possédait déjà avant leur rencontre. Sur les fioles de sang, on peut lire les matricules de certains prisonniers d’Alcatraz. Aidé par Maxis, le groupe arrive à Stalingrad afin de compléter sa mission. Malheureusement, le portail qui les téléporte s’ouvre dans le ciel russe et nos héros tombent en chute libre sans parachute. Mais fort heureusement, au même moment, Peter McCain, qui a sauté de son avion pour se parachuter à Shi No Numa, est tombé dans la brèche et s’est évanoui à cause du choc. Nos protagonistes saisissent cette chance et se servent de son parachute pour atterrir sains et saufs dans la ville, dans laquelle un affrontement entre un dragon et Nikolaï, conduisant un robot lourdement armé, a lieu. Atterrissant comme des fleurs devant le russe ivre, ils sont obligés de se mettre à couvert car celui-ci fait feu sans sommation. C’est l’occasion qu’attendait le dragon, qui en profite pour saisir le robot de Nikolaï de ses griffes, en le prenant à revers, et le balance dans les ruines de la ville, l’immobilisant. Le vieux soviétique se montre alors plus réfléchi, et demande à nos héros s’ils peuvent l’aider à réparer son engin, en lui apportant un nouveau noyau énergétique et, si possible, de la vodka. Le seul noyau énergétique sur les lieux est celui de Sophia, une intelligence artificielle qui, visiblement, connaît Maxis. Afin de la libérer de son emplacement et obtenir la pièce, le groupe va devoir réaliser diverses tâches : récupérer des trophées disséminés dans Stalingrad qui servent à déverrouiller les étapes de la libération de Sophia, amener un soldat broyeur et un drone Valkyrie jusqu’au bunker afin qu’elle en extraie les données, désamorcer des bombes,… Lors d’une étape, les quatre héros rencontrent l’âme de Gersh, qui a atterri là après avoir traversé plusieurs dimensions depuis sa libération au cosmodrome. Il dit que les quatre visages lui sont familiers, mais qu’il a pourtant l’impression de ne pas les avoir connus tels quels. Mais dommage pour Gersh, le plan nécessite d’extraire les données de son orbe, détruisant son âme. Ne se doutant pas de cela, le pauvre est tout étonné lorsque les quatre soldats tirent sur l’orbe jaune et souffre, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit mené au bunker et que ces tortures prennent fin. Suite à cela, Sophia est libérée de son socle et nous fait don de son noyau énergétique, avant de disparaitre en s’envolant vers le ciel de Stalingrad. Ayant récupéré un gantelet ancien, celui de Siegfried, nos héros se servent du petit dragon qui y est attaché pour livrer le noyau au russe immobilisé. Une fois son robot remis en marche, Nikolaï peut affronter le dragon, aidé de nos quatre protagonistes. Une fois la créature vaincue, le groupe tente d’expliquer le plan au soviétique, mais ce dernier possédant un tempérament explosif, il ne veut rien entendre et leur tire dessus, engageant un nouvel affrontement. Après une bataille longue et difficile, le robot de Nikolaï 1.0 est finalement neutralisé, et son cadet s’avance vers celui-ci. Il s’excuse auprès de son double de ce qu’il a à faire, et se dit désolé de le voir cacher sa tristesse derrière un voile brumeux d’alcool, tout en saisissant et en cassant la bouteille de vodka du vieil homme. Le jeune Nikolaï nous apprend alors que la douleur que son alter ego tente d’oublier est celle de la perte d’une personne chère, à savoir sa femme. Cela signifie que toutes les références à ses nombreuses femmes, qu’il aurait soit disant assassiné, durant les dialogues de Nikolaï au cours de l’histoire qui prenait place de Shi No Numa à la Lune, étaient de pures inventions de sa part pour oublier sa douleur. Il n’a en réalité eu qu’une seule femme, et n’a jamais supporté la mort de celle-ci dans les bombardements. Mis face à la réalité, le vieux Nikolaï s’énerve et, criant qu’il y a des choses que l’on oublie volontairement, sort un pistolet et tire une balle sur son cadet, le touchant à l’épaule mais dans son plastron. Nikolaï n’hésite pas : il hurle de douleur et de rage et tue son double d’un violent coup de fusil à pompe à bout portant. Nos personnages se font ensuite silencieux, sauf Richtofen qui, après avoir récupéré l’âme de Nikolaï, tend la Clé d’Invocation vers le ciel et dit à Maxis que toutes les âmes sont prêtes. Alors, un rayon jaunâtre jaillit de la Clé en direction du ciel, et les âmes de Dempsey, Nikolaï et Takeo sont aperçues, s’élevant vers le firmament. Dempsey a d’ailleurs observé l’absence de Richtofen dans ces âmes, et le fait remarquer au russe et au japonais. C’est alors que le créateur des gobblegums, qui aidaient nos amis depuis presque le tout début de leur périple, se manifeste. Il ne s’adresse qu’à Tank, Nikolaï et Takeo, en leur parlant par ce qui semble être de la télépathie. Il leur dit que Richtofen est de toute façon trop occupé pour s’inquiéter, et qu’il est bientôt temps pour eux de rejoindre la maison, leur mission étant menée à bien. Néanmoins il ajoute qu’Edward n’est pas fiable à 100% et qu’il n’est pas nécessaire à la maison. Après quoi il se rend compte qu’il a oublié de se présenter, et dévoile son nom. Il se révèle être le Dr. Monty. Nos amis sont ensuite téléportés dans la maison, qui se trouve dans une dimension paisible et quasiment parfaite. Ils y arrivent et se retrouvent face à face avec un Maxis d’à peine 30 ans… Edward et Ludvig se regardent sans dire un mot, s’avancent l’un vers l’autre et… se serrent dans leurs bras. Richtofen montre à son ami la Clé d’Invocation, vide à présent, et les deux amis décident ensuite de détruire le téléporteur, afin que rien ni personne ne puisse plus altérer ce monde parfait créé par Monty. Cela fait, la Clé d’Invocation est laissée sur une table au sous-sol. Pendant ce temps, on peut apercevoir dans la chambre des enfants, non seulement Eddie et Samantha, mais aussi les versions enfants de Takeo, Dempsey et Nikolaï, qui jouent ensemble. Leurs âmes immortelles sont donc dorénavant en sécurité dans la maison, et plus rien n’est à craindre. Mais alors que le groupe se dispute, probablement au sujet des fioles qu’Edward veut garder secrètes, une voix appelle Maxis depuis la Clé d’Invocation. Elle lui dit de l’aider, qu’il n’y a qu’ensemble qu’ils pourront empêcher la destruction du monde… Et lorsque Ludvig touche la Clé, il ne peut plus la lâcher, et le Shadowman échange sa place avec lui, l’enfermant dans l’artefact. Les enfants jouent tranquillement, nos héros discutent au sujet de leur petit secret, Monty effectue une promenade dehors… C’est ce moment que choisi le Shadowman pour sortir de la maison, et pour invoquer un énorme Soleil Bleu, ayant pour rôle de consumer l’univers, ainsi que diverses créatures Apothicon, dont certaines, géantes, crachent des météores d’élément 115, confirmant que l’origine de celui-ci est bien maléfique, et plus précisément Apothicon. Les zombies envahissent alors la dimension en une fraction de seconde, et nos héros, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation, mettent fin à leur querelle pour sortir affronter le danger qui guette les enfants, et cet univers entier. Les quatre fantastiques commencent par piéger la créature géante à l’aide du rayon Tesla, que Monty a ramené. En effet, ce dernier garde tant bien que mal la dimension stable et a récupéré des morceaux d’autres pour combler le vide. Il apparait clair que Monty est, comme le dit Edward, bien plus qu’un simple docteur : il s’agit d’un dieu, ni plus, ni moins. Mais ses pouvoirs régressent au fur et à mesure que le Soleil Bleu absorbe l’énergie de ce monde, tandis que ceux de son ennemi, le Shadowman, augmentent. Nos héros agissent le plus vite possible, récupérant bobines et ossements de Sophia. En écoutant les enregistrements, on découvre que Sophia fut la compagne du docteur Maxis, et que pour l’empêcher de se transformer lorsque le sujet mexicain l’a mordue, Ludvig l’a tuée et a stocké son âme dans un robot, pour éviter de la perdre définitivement. Nos héros redonnent une forme matérielle au robot de Sophia, avant de se téléporter dans la chambre de Samantha afin de récupérer le Kronorium, un livre contenant des connaissances interdites. Ils feront ensuite éclore des œufs et se serviront des vers de portails nouveau-nés pour localiser les runes. Ces runes leur permettent alors de se rendre en une vaste salle pour y récupérer la Clé d’Invocation, mais pour se faire, il faut placer le Kronorium sur un piédestal et combattre des créatures telles que les Margwas – créatures tentaculaires à trois têtes – ou les panzers – zombies en armures – qui ne seront pas faciles à vaincre. Mais une fois cela réalisé, nos héros récupèrent l’artefact et débutent le combat contre le Shadowman. Le combat aboutit à la défaite de ce dernier, que nos amis tuèrent en le faisant reculer dans la gueule de l’Apothicon géant. C’est le moment que Richtofen choisit afin d’intimer l’ordre de boire le sang contenu dans les fioles. Suite à ces événements, Maxis, qui est libre, rejoint Sophia et le couple se sacrifie héroïquement afin de détruire le Soleil Apothicon. L’univers semble se réinitialiser durant un court instant… Le Dr. Monty et nos protagonistes se retrouvent alors face à face dans le monde parfait. Mais d’après Monty, il y a un problème : les quatre héros devraient avoir cessé d’exister avec la réinitialisation de l’univers ! C’est là qu’il remarque la présence des fioles et s’énerve, exaspéré du libre arbitre des Hommes et des paradoxes que l’équipe a créé dans son monde parfait, en contrecarrant ses plans et en buvant du sang provenant de réalité déjà finie. Il se tourne et se met à réfléchir, ne sachant pas quoi faire de notre petit groupe. Alors que Nikolaï et Takeo se jettent un regard entendu et s’apprêtent à sortir de quoi tuer le Dr. Monty, Richtofen propose à celui-ci de les envoyer ailleurs, quelque part où ils n’ont jamais été. Monty répond à cela qu’il lui est tout à fait possible de faire cela, et de les envoyer dans un coin de l’histoire avec toutes les autres conneries qu’il a sur les bras… Ou qu’il pourrait les réduire à néant ! Mais, alors que nos personnages se mettent à se dématérialiser, Monty finit par décider que tout cela va parfaitement, au final. Nous retrouvons alors nos quatre héros acclamés par la foule et portant les tuniques de Primis, les anciens qui avaient les bâtons originels et dont les statues étaient présentes aussi bien en France qu’à Stalingrad. On comprend alors que Primis, ça a toujours été eux. Ils sont en fait coincés dans une boucle temporelle dans laquelle ils naissent au début du XXe siècle et meurent en légendes, en des temps immémoriaux. Malgré la mention « FIN » après cette scène, une vidéo nous a révélé que la Clé d’Invocation flotte toujours inexorablement dans le vide intersidéral… Impossible de savoir quelle importance il faut accorder à cela, mais il est nécessaire de le mentionner car il s’agit peut-être de la clé vers une suite. Quelques explications s’imposent concernant les fioles de sang, leur provenance et leur utilité. Celles-ci proviennent d’Alcatraz, mais une Alcatraz très particulière. En effet, Finn, Billy et Sal, des détenus, avaient prévu de suivre le plan de Albert « Weasel » Arlington pour fuir cette prison. Mais face à l’échec de ses projets, les trois criminels lui tendirent un piège sur le toit et le tuèrent froidement. Suite à cet assassinat, les trois gangsters sont condamnés à la peine capitale, et sont mis à mort par le biais de chaises électriques. Mais au lieu de simplement mourir, nos quatre bandits réapparurent, sans le moindre souvenir de ces événements, dans une Alcatraz envahie par les morts-vivants. À leur insu, les quatre prisonniers sont piégés dans un cycle infini, au sein d’un purgatoire, pour les punir de l’assassinat de Weasel. Lorsqu’ils meurent, ou qu’ils tuent Weasel à nouveau, la boucle se poursuit indéfiniment. C’est pour cette raison que le sang de ces condamnés intéressait Richtofen. En effet, se procurer le sang de personnes coincées dans un cycle et en posséder dans son organisme, permet de ne jamais disparaître et, en cas de mort, de recommencer le cycle à l’infini. D’ailleurs, même si nous ne pouvons le savoir car il ne l’a pas fait, il est probable que Monty n’ait pas le pouvoir de faire disparaitre purement et simplement les héros, en raison de l’immunité que leur confère le sang en les plaçant dans une boucle de la sorte. Il va de soi, en revanche, que Monty est un référentiel extérieur à cette boucle : il les y a piégés une fois, et sa vie a poursuivi son cours ! Tout ce développement pour en venir au fait : Primis est coincé dans un cycle infini qui dépend lui-même de celui d’Alcatraz. Or, il y a donc bel et bien deux fins aux Zombies et elles dépendent toutes deux de ce qui se passe à la prison. Comme l’a dit Jason Blundell: « Mob of the Dead is the key ». Deux cas de figures sont en effet possibles sur cette carte, en réalisant le secret. Soit les trois criminels tuent Weasel et le cycle continue, soit c’est l’inverse qui se produit et le cycle est brisé. Donc, l’histoire du Zombies a actuellement deux fins : soit le cycle d’Alcatraz est intact, Primis existe et tous les événements de l’histoire que nous venons de résumer ont lieu, soit le cycle est brisé, ce qui fait que le sang des prisonniers n’a plus aucune valeur pour se protéger, et nos personnages disparaissent purement et simplement. Mais je terminerai ce résumé par quelque chose de plus réjouissant : la Clé d’Invocation flotte dans l’espace, tout peut arriver. Galerie Japanzombies.png|Zombies japonais sur Shi No Numa Nazizombies.png|Zombies nazis sur Der Riese Zombies.png|Zombies Nazi de Kino Der Toten Fivezombies.png|Zombies américains sur "Five" Ascensionzombies.png|Zombies soviétiques sur Ascension Sovietzombies.png|Zombies sur Call of the Dead Shangrilazombies.png|Zombies sur Shangri-La Moonzombies.png|Zombies sur Moon 1000px-Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Zombies contrôlés par Samantha dans Nuketown Zombies. COD_BO2_Diner.jpg|Zombies de Green Run Dierisezombies.png|Zombies chinois sur Die Rise COD BO2 Mob of the Dead Boîte zombies.jpg|Zombies de Mob of the Dead. BO2 Buried zombies.jpg|Zombies cowboys sur Buried German_Zombies_Origins.jpg|Zombie Allemands sur Origins Zombie.jpg|Le Skin Zombie disponible pour son personnage dans le multijoueur d'Advanced Warfare BO3 Zombies 2.jpg|Les Zombies de Call of Duty: Black Ops III Catégorie:Mode Zombies Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Catégorie:Call of Duty World at War Catégorie:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Catégorie:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare